Every Corner
by SpicyTacos
Summary: Currently: "...Draco had tried to convince to Scorpius numerous of times about this certain girls in this world being key, but Scorpius never listened. He continued on his stubborn way..."
1. Scrose

She knew her dad would not approve. Oh, there was no doubt in her mind her dad would not approve, but she decided to not care. She had been dating Scorpius for two months, and she knew already; she was in love with him. He wasn't like the other boys. He treated her with respect, and didn't just date him for the fact her parents were Hermione Granger-Weasley, and Ron Weasley. No, that would be the last reason he would have dated her for.

Scorpius' family did have a grudge against her family, and her family had a grudge against hers. Neither of the two cared, the only thing that mattered is that they were together.

They were unable to tell a soul about there relationship, just because they feared that word may reach their parents. During the day, they acted as though they hated one another, constantly acting out fights. At night, they would sneak out to the Room of Requirement and laugh about the fights and talk to one another. Sometimes, they were out until three or four in the morning. Rose definitely did not mind, especially when she had James' invisibility cloak. Nothing could ruin their relationship.

Years passed, and Rose was now eighteen years old. She worked as a Healer at St. Mungo's in the Creature-Induced ward. She still was dating Scorpius - although they had broken up a few times for reasons Rose thought were so stupid; she could look back on it and laugh. The two were planning to get married in the spring. The day Scorpius had proposed had been one of the best days of her life. They had told Scorpius' parents about there relationship two days ago. Draco had been speechless, and Austoria was proud. It took a bit of convincing, but in the end, he had sighed and accepted the fact. Rose's parents still did not know about there relationship, and that brings us to today. Today was the day in which they were going to finally tell her parents about there relationship.

"Are you ready?" Scorpius asked, grabbing her hand. Rose sighed and nodded. They walked into Rose's childhood home where a dinner was spread out on a long table. Her father raised an eyebrow as they entered the kitchen.

"Rose, who is this?" Ron asked, stuffing his mouth with a stick of chicken. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's table manners.

"Mum, Dad, I have something to tell you…" Rose paused and shifted her weight to her other foot. "I'm getting married." Ron dropped the chicken leg while exclaiming 'Bloody hell!' and Hermione gave an excited squeal.

"That's great honey! I'm guessing this fine lad is who you're marrying." Rose nodded and smiled at Scorpius. Her mum must have known this was Scorpius, the son of Draco Malfoy, and she had accepted it right away. However, her dad's face looked horrified.

"Y-your marrying a MALFOY?" He shouted, as he stood up from his chair. Rose nodded. "This is insane! You can't marry a bloody Malfoy! They-They are just- He is just- I won't allow this!"

"Ronald, she should have the right to marry whoever she wants." Hermione spoke up.

"She can! Just- Just not a bloody Malfoy!" Ron glared at Scorpius who took a hesitant step back.

"Dad, listen, I'm marrying Scorpius! There is nothing in the world that could stop me. I love him, and he loves me! We've been dating since our fifth year, our FIFTH year. He's been good to me and, yes, he's a MALFOY. I don't care; I looked passed it, and so should you! If you're not going to accept it, fine, but don't except me to ever show up here again!" Rose shouted at her father, who looked stunned silent. A long, awkward silence fell on the room, and Rose became furious.

"Common, Scorpius! We're leaving!" Rose grabbed his hand and started to storm out of the room.

"Wait!" yelled her dad. Rose turned around and looked her dad in the eye.

"What!" Ron gave a long sigh and finally said:

"When's the wedding?"


	2. Nuna

Neville believed he would never fall in love. He believed too many things were wrong with him. He was clumsy, he couldn't remember things, and the only good subject he was good at was Herbology!

He never felt as though he belonged. He believed he should have been a squib, not a wizard going off to Hogwarts. Nobody could place a doubt in his mind that he didn't belong here at Hogwarts.

That was, until a Ravenclaw girl showed him otherwise.

Luna managed to make Neville feel wanted at Hogwarts. She made him feel intelligent, made him feel that being good at Herbology wasn't a waste, and made him feel as though he belonged here at Hogwarts. She taught him some of the most important lessons in life. To not care what other people thought of you, and that everyone was special and unique in there own way, even though some may not be able to show it.

He didn't know if the blonde, Ravenclaw girl shared the same feelings. And, right now, that didn't matter to him. He was only fifteen, and he was determined that in the future he would win this girls heart.


	3. Drapple

Astoria had left Draco for another man. Draco didn't care though; he had his sweet, true love around. Astoria had left the baby, Scorpius, for him to take of. Again, Draco did not care. His true love and he were, unfortunately, unable to have children and his true love basically adopted Scorpius.

Susan was Draco's true love's name. She was small in stature and had gorgeous, green skin. Her stem was a rich, dark brown color. She always managed to stay in one spot, and keep an eye on Scorpius. She was a twenty-four seven stay home mother.

Draco and Susan were having a slight problem. As Scorpius grew, his ideas about certain things had grown to something Draco was entirely against. Draco had tried to convince to Scorpius numerous of times about this certain girls in this world being key, but Scorpius never listened. He continued on his stubborn way.

Susan was absolutely distraught over her adopted son's choice. She would spend hours in her room alone, without any communication to the world. It was months until she got over Scorpius loving a girl like this but, deep in her apple seed, she would always feel a ting of pain of what Scorpius had chosen.

Years later, Scorpius had found true love, the exact same way as Draco had once done. The girl was completely different to his step-mother. Her name was Ashley and she was… an Orange.


End file.
